Apuesta, juega y gana
by rasaaabe
Summary: Severus está enamorado de Hermione la cual está casada con Ron y tiene 2 hijos. Lo único que hay que saber es que las parejas en las películas al final siempre terminan juntas ¿pero cómo jugará Severus para lograr que Hermione deje a su marido?
1. Chapter 1

**Empiezo esta historia que no será muy larga, preveo que tenga de unos 5 a unos 10 capitulos, en los que Hermione se dará cuenta que siente algo más por un Severus que a pesar de no habérselo confesado nunca está enamorado de ella.**

**Como siempre decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi de forma legal ya que pertenecen a JK Rowling, aunque Severus Snape y Alan Rickman son mios de forma ilegal xD.**

**Espero que os guste el primer capítulo.  
**

**CAPITULO I**

De nuevo, después de muchos años, Severus pensaba que el amor de su vida se le volvía a escapar entre las manos, primero fue Lily y ahora Hermione. El ver a la castaña malherida en una cama de San Mungo le estaba rompiendo el alma al antaño profesor más odiado de Hogwarts. El ver sus ojos cerrados y el lento movimiento de su pecho al respirar lo estaba asfixiando pero lo que terminó de hundir a Severus fue la aparición en la habitación de Ronald Weasley, el marido de la mujer que amaba con todo su ser.

El pelirrojo de ya 27 años, al ver como Snape tiene una mano de su mujer cogida frunce el ceño. Para Ron la estrecha amistad que existía entre la madre de sus hijos y el murciélago grasiento era algo a lo que no le encontraba ningún sentido, algo que le molestaba enormemente. A pesar de que habían pasado diez desde que Ron terminó Hogwarts el odio que los dos se profesaban era el mismo o incluso más.

— Puedes irte Snape, su marido ha llegado para cuidar de ella lo que tú no has podido hacer— le reprocha el pelirrojo a su antiguo profesor al que por mucho que le doliera sabía que llevaba razón en lo de que no había podido cuidar de ella— deja en paz a mi mujer, no quiero que vuelva a trabajar contigo, no quiero perderla por culpa de un ex mortífago

— Ella puede opinar por si misma, ni tú ni nadie va a decirle a Hermione y a decirme a mi lo que tenemos que hacer. Hoy ha sido un accidente, nuestro trabajo es riesgoso y ella lo ha aceptado porque sabe que no tiene opción, debe vengar la muerte de sus padres

Sin decir una palabra más, Severus sale de la habitación donde se encuentra con un gran número de personas. Harry Potter con su mujer Ginny Weasley y sus dos hijos James y Albus, su ahijado Draco con su mujer Luna Lovegood, los señores Weasley con los hijos de Hermione y Ron, los pequeños Hugo y Rose, y finalmente allí está su confidente, la persona en la que se apoya cuando tiene malos momentos, Narcissa Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo está mi mamá, tío?— pregunta el pequeño Hugo a Severus que se agacha para quedar a la altura del pequeño

— Ella está bien, solamente ha sido un susto

La mirada de Snape se fija únicamente en la de Narcissa, la viuda de Lucius comprende a la perfección lo que su amigo le quiere transmitir. Ellos dos slytherin, los que se tienen que mostrar insensibles ante cualquier cosa pero que después de vivir tantas desgracias con Voldemort han aprendido a que es imposible poder ocultar a todo el mundo todo su dolor.

— Padrino ¿estás bien?— pregunta preocupado Draco al ver la mirada que Severus y su madre se están dando

— Estoy bien Draco, no te preocupes por mi. Voy a ir a casa a cambiarme, si hay cualquier cambio en el estado de Hermione, avísame— pide el hombre a su ahijado que asiente con la cabeza mientras abraza a su mujer con un brazo, temiendo perderla como casi le pasa con la que ha llegado a considerar una hermana.

Tras unos leves saludos con Harry, Ginny y los señores Weasley, Severus se encamina a la salida del hospital para poder aparecerse en su casa, en la que segundos más tarde también se aparece Narcissa. La siempre fría señora Malfoy no espera ni un solo segundo para acercarse a su amigo y abrazarlo. Severus siempre había estado ahí para ella, sobretodo cuando hace cinco años murió Lucius y él definitivamente se hizo indispensable en su vida.

— Tienes que decírselo, Severus

— Hermione ama a Weasley, tiene dos hijos con él y es feliz con eso. No pienso destruirle la vida, no pienso destruir su familia por lo que yo pueda sentir respecto a ella— sentencia el hombre rompiendo el abrazo de Narcissa y comenzando a quitarse su ropa sin ningún pudor frente a la mujer

— Prefieres destruirte tu vida a intentar probar suerte, se nota que no eres uno de esos leones— comenta en un tono cansado la madre de Draco que observa tranquilamente como su confidente se encamina desnudo al baño para darse una ducha que intente borrar todos sus pecados, algo imposible

Diez minutos más tarde, del cuarto de baño sale Severus ya vestido y arreglado. Sentada sobre su cama con un par de platos de comida está Narcissa, la única persona que conoce los sentimientos que el pocionista le profesa a la castaña.

— Debo volver al hospital

— Tienes que descansar Severus, debes comer y relajarte. Créeme que entiendo lo que es sentir que puedes perder a la persona que quieres pero el no cuidarte no servirá de nada.

— Se que lo entiendes Cissy, nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que sufriste al morir Lucius— apunta el hombre de mirada negra al sentarse al lado de esa mujer que sabe está rememorando de nuevo la muerte de su marido— Mírame, Cissy— pide Severus mucho más suave de lo que suele hablar con el resto de personas

Ante la petición de su amigo, Narcissa Black obedece. La profunda y fría mirada negra se encuentra con la también fría y penetrante mirada azul, una conexión que se ha ido haciendo más estrecha conforme han ido pasando los años y que con la muerte de Lucius se volvió realmente íntima, tanto que a pesar de únicamente quererse como hermanos en ocasiones ambos han sucumbido a darse placer y lamer las heridas del alma del otro.

— Weasley quiere que ella deje de trabajar conmigo

— Granger no descansará hasta ver a los asesinos de sus padres entre rejas, lo sabes tan bien como yo— dice muy sabiamente Narcissa aun mirando al hombre de negra mirada— es una mujer muy gryffindor, con las cosas muy claras

— Lo se, ella no parará hasta vengar la muerte de sus padres y yo no pienso dejar que nadie más la vuelva a dañar, estaré a su lado.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Después de un par de horas de sueño, Severus se encontraba renovado. Narcissa no estaba tumbada a su lado, el pocionista no le dio importancia al hecho ya que sabía que la rubia había cumplido con su misión de reconfortarlo en la más completa intimidad. Severus se levanta lentamente, tras ver como Cissy le ha dejado una nota en la que le invita esa noche a su casa para cenar juntos.

Pensando en el fallo del plan para lograr capturar a los asesinos de los padres de Hermione, Severus se dirige a San Mungo. Al llegar a la sala de estar se encuentra con Potter y la pequeña de los Weasley. La mirada del ojiverde se fija en él, a través de los años el salvador del mundo mágico ha dejado su odio y su rivalidad atrás como lo hizo Hermione.

— No ha sido culpa tuya Severus

— Sí que ha sido culpa mía Harry, debería haberla protegido mejor. Por mi culpa casi muere, casi dejo a Rose y Hugo sin madre— se autoreprocha el slytherin sentándose en un asiento al lado del hijo de la primera mujer que amó

Ginny mira como la relación de su marido y su antiguo profesor es ahora cordial, cosa que no puede decir de su hermano quien no puede ver ni en pintura al antiguo jefe de la casa de las serpientes, cosa negativa porque para Hermione, Severus es un gran amigo y confidente. Ginny sabe que su cuñada confía ciegamente en el que fue su profesor de pociones, realmente confía más en él que en su marido ya que es a él a quien siempre ha acudido cuando ha necesitado algo complicado, como sucede con el atrapar a los asesinos de sus padres.

— ¿Ha despertado?

— No aun, cuando despierte mi hermano nos avisará

El silencio se posa entre los tres, cada cual tiene su mente en un lugar diferente, Harry en sus hijos y en el recuerdo de sus padres, Ginny en su hermano y Severus en Hermione. Pasada la media tarde, Ron sale de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se borra al notar la presencia de Snape

— Ya está despierta, pasar a verla mientras yo voy a avisar al médico

Harry y Ginny se levantan y se dirigen a la habitación donde se encuentran con una sonriente pero demacrada Hermione. La pelirroja al ver a su amiga, y cuñada, no duda en abrazarla, un contacto que sirve para que ambas dejen salir todos sus miedos. El niño que vivió se acerca a la que llama hermana y la abraza protectoramente de las demás personas del mundo.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Bien, Ginny. Ahora lo que quiero es ver a mis hijos y saber que Severus está bien, solamente recuerdo que caímos en una emboscada y que estábamos los dos intentando huir cuando todo se volvió negro.

— Severus está bien, si quieres voy a buscarlo a la sala de espera— se ofrece Harry viendo como la chica acepta rápidamente ante ese ofrecimiento

Unos segundos más tarde por la puerta de la habitación aparecen los dos hombres, Snape como siempre con su rostro serio y su túnica negra. La mirada negra al ver a la sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione se suaviza

— Severus ven aquí a darme un abrazo que yo no me puedo levantar

El sentir a su antigua alumna entre sus brazos crea dos cosas en el interior de Snape, crea pena por no poderla tener y crea felicidad al sentir el cariño que le tiene; en otra época de su vida el sentir el cariño de una persona le hubiera dado completamente igual pero a sus 47 años eso es más de lo que merece sentir de alguien como Hermione.

— Lo siento, pequeña— susurra Severus en el oído de la chica durante su abrazo

— No fue tu culpa Sev, nos arriesgamos demasiado aunque tú me dijiste que iba a ser muy peligroso. La próxima vez no fallaremos, vengaré a mis padres y nadie saldrá herido porque no puedo pensar en que algo te pueda llegar a pasar por mi culpa— le contesta también en un susurro Hermione a Severus, con su cabeza oculta en el pecho del hombre

Al escuchar entrar al doctor, el pocionista rompe el abrazo y se separa de la cama de la antigua gryffindor. Snape se sitúa al lado de la puerta con su rostro serio, mirando como Ron tras enviarle una muy mala mirada coge la mano de su mujer y le besa la frente, cosa que a ella le hace sonreír. Harry y Ginny también sonríen ante ese gesto de amor y cariño que ha mostrado el joven Weasley a su mujer.

— Ya le he dicho a su marido, señora Weasley, en un par de días podrá volver a su casa aunque necesitará una semana de reposo antes de volver completamente a la normalidad.

— Podéis iros a descansar, me quedaré aquí con mi mujer toda la noche. Ginny dile a mamá y papá que Hermione ha despertado y que está bien— pide Ron a su hermana que con una sonrisa acepta saliendo de la habitación

— Sev— habla Hermione al ver como el hombre iba a salir de la habitación— ¿puedes ir a casa de Molly y traerme a Rose y Hugo?— pregunta la castaña sin darle importancia a la cara que su marido pone ante tal petición

— No tardaré— promete Severus consiguiendo que la ya mujer le sonría de forma agradecida

Veinte minutos y varias discusiones más tarde el pocionista aparece de la mano de los pequeños Hugo y Rose, los cuales al ver a su madre despierta se sueltan de la mano de su tíos Severus y se lanzan a abrazar a su madre. Al contemplar esa tierna escena el slytherin se sintió como un intruso por lo que decidió irse sin despedirse y sin mirar atrás para no envidiar aun más a ese inútil pelirrojo que tiene a la mujer que él desea y unos pequeños encantadores.

— Cissy, un whisky de fuego— pide Severus nada más aparecerse en el lujoso apartamento que Narcissa compró poco tiempo después de la muerte de Lucius, tras vender la Mansión Malfoy porque le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos

La mujer rubia le sirve la bebida sin decir una palabra, sabe que esa noche va a ser larga y que ambos necesitaran sentir algo fuerte recorriendo su garganta para comenzar a lamer sus respectivas heridas, las cuales como siempre les harán terminar en la cama donde además del placer del momento sentirán como sus rotos corazones dolerán menos.

**TBC...**

**Segundo capitulo de esta historia, Severus se consuela en los brazos de Narcissa que también ella se consuela en los brazos de él. Hermione ha despertado y Ronald demuestra su antipatía hacia Snape.**

— **laura granger: **efectivamente Severus está enamorado y lo está sufriendo en silencio con la ayuda de Narcissa que también sufre la muerte de Lucius. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **DrakeMalfoy: **es un honor que te haya gustado, la verdad que el ver un comentario tuyo me ha impresionado al principio. Lo de que está bien escrito me ha hecho gracia leerlo xD, nunca está de más que la gente te diga eso. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Lecaosma: **me alegra que te interese la historia desde el primer capítulo y que también te haya parecido emocionante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Dulceysnape: **me gusta saber que el comienzo te ha parecido interesante. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Espero que os haya gustado también este segundo capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

Un par de semanas han pasado desde que Hermione dejó el hospital junto con su marido. Las visitas que ha tenido la castaña desde que volvió a casa tras salir de San Mungo han sido varias: Neville apareció con Susan Bones al segundo día de estar en casa descansando, Remus con Tonks y Teddy, los señores Weasley, Bill y Fleur, Draco con Luna y su pequeño Scorpius, Harry con Ginny y los pequeños, hasta Victor Krum apareció hace un par de días logrando que Ron se molestara con su mujer, la cual acude a Severus para desfogarse y desayunar con él.

— No entiendo porque tiene que tratar tan mal a Viktor, odio cuando tiene una actitud tan infantil con mis amigos— se queja Hermione sentada en un cómodo sillón de la casa de Severus

— El señor Weasley actúa por impulsos, no piensa las cosas como gryffindor que es— responde el pocionista ganándose una mirada de reproche de la castaña a la que por supuesto no le hace ni caso

— Eres de mucha ayuda Sev, no se porque me molesto en venir a contarte mis problemas con Ron— dice la mujer— es que solamente soporta a Harry y a Neville, a Draco no lo puede ver, a Viktor tampoco y contigo es imposible que sienta nada más aparte de odio

— Draco y yo somos slytherin, motivo suficiente para que un gryffindor nos odie y al señor Krum no lo tiene en alta estima porque mantuvo una relación contigo. A los hombres no les suele gustar que nadie toque lo que consideran como suyo, Hermione— comenta serio Severus mirando fijamente a la antigua gryffindor que le está sonriendo dulcemente

— Pero él sabe que yo solamente lo quiero a él, además de a nuestros dos hijos— confiesa ella feliz sin darse cuenta de que a Snape es a la persona que menos debe decirle algo así— Víktor está a punto de casarse, Draco está con Luna y pensar que mi marido pueda estar celoso de ti es una tontería

— Claro, quien va a pensar que el antiguo "murciélago grasiento" puede conseguir que una mujer se enamore de él— comenta con tono sarcástico y un poco resentido Severus al escuchar como Hermione no lo ve como un hombre capaz de que las mujeres se fijen en él

La castaña se ha dado cuenta de que con su comentario ha herido a su antiguo profesor, aunque su intención no fuera esa.

— Sev...

— No digas nada Hermione, tienes razón. Quien en su sano juicio podría pensar que una mujer inteligente como tú pudiera fijarse en un antiguo mortífago como yo, Weasley tiene escasa inteligencia pero hasta ahí llega

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo— pide Hermione sentándose frente a él y conectando su mirada chocolate con la negra del hombre— estoy segura que cuando menos te lo esperes te enamorarás de una gran mujer

A Severus le hubiera gustado decir que él ya estaba enamorado de una gran mujer, una muy inteligente y bella pero se muerde la lengua para no abrir la boca porque conociendo a Hermione no pararía hasta averiguar quien es la afortunada. La reacción al enterarse que la gran mujer de la que está enamorado es ella, Severus por el momento no la quiere conocer.

— Será mejor que nos pongamos a planear nuestro próximo movimiento para intentar capturar a los asesinos de tus padres— habla Snape rompiendo el contacto visual con Hermione— además tienes que volver pronto a casa y descansar, no puedo permitirme cansarte demasiado y que luego venga Weasley hecho una furia a reclamarme algo

— No soy una niña Sev y Ron no es mi guardaespaldas

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ambos están ya a punto de parar para comer algo, aparece Narcissa, con su siempre porte altivo que aun incrementa más al notar la presencia de la gryffindor, con Scorpius que al ver a su abuelo Severus corre hacía él de una forma muy Malfoy.

— Le he pedido a la abuela venir a verte

— Hermione y yo íbamos a comer ya, puedes quedarte con ella mientras Cissy y yo vamos a la cocina— indica Severus al niño que se suelta de él y se dirige a la madre de su amigo Hugo

Narcissa tras lanzarle una gélida mirada a la castaña camina con Snape hacía la cocina de éste. Una vez en el lugar y mientras Severus prepara unos sencillos macarrones a la carbonara, la viuda de Lucius comienza con el mismo tema de siempre al encontrar a su amigo trabajando a solas con Granger.

— No puedes seguir así, pareces un estúpido gryffindor enamorado— le suelta la mujer Black ganándose una mirada de completa desaprobación del ahora cocinero— no me mires así porque sabes que tengo razón, no puedes estar enamorado de una mujer casada y que quiere a su marido

— Y tú no puedes seguir enamorada de un muerto— suelta directamente Snape a su amiga que ante tal revés hacia los sentimientos que aun tiene por Lucius, su difunto marido, se queda callada

Ambos slytherin han dado al otro donde más dolía y lo saben. Ni Severus ni Narcissa vuelven a hablar hasta que la pasta ya está preparada. La mujer intenta ayudar en silencio a su amigo aunque éste antes de que la señor Malfoy pueda prestarle su ayuda le coge su muñeca y lo hace mirarlo

— Yo también extraño a Lucius, Cissy— confiesa Severus abrazando a la siempre dura Narcissa Black que se derrumba en sus brazos

La muerte de Lucius es un tema que a pesar de haber pasado cinco años para Cissy duele como el primer día, es el único tema que logra quebrar la máscara de frialdad que siempre tiene la slytherin.

Entre los brazos de Severus la mujer Black se siente protegida, con él se puede mostrar débil cosa que no puede hacer con nadie más, ni con su hijo Draco. Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta del tiempo que pasan en esa posición, con los brazos del antiguo profesor de pociones alrededor de su confidente, momento que se rompe ante la interrupción de Scorpius y Hermione que se queda muy quieta al ver a dos slytherin tan fríos en una imagen como aquella.

— Lo siento, no he podido detener al pequeño— comenta la castaña viendo como su amigo se separa de la madre de Draco tras posar un suave y rápido beso en su cuello

— Vamos a comer— dice Severus viendo salir de la cocina a la mujer que ama y al que considera casi como un nieto

Sin decir ni una palabra más, los cuatro salen de la cocina con la comida lista para llevársela ya a la boca aunque Hermione se excusa diciendo que está cansada y que se va a ir a casa para descansar, algo que no es del todo cierto.

Scorpius come contándole a Severus que su madre lo va a llevar a buscar duendes luminosos y que su padre le ha regalado la mejor escoba del mercado. El pocionista intenta estar atento a lo que le está contando el pequeño pero no puede centrarse demasiado en el tema al ver a Narcissa con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente

— Ahora vas a ir a dormir un poco a la habitación donde tienes algunos de los juguetes que traes cuando tu padre te deja conmigo— le ordena Snape al niño que obedece rápidamente después de mirar a su abuela que asiente con la cabeza ante la orden de dormir

Sin saber como, y eso tampoco importa mucho, Severus y Narcissa terminan en la cama del pocionista. La amistad que se tienen desde hace tantos años hace que el antiguo jefe de slytherin sea esta vez tremendamente atento ante su confidente y amiga, sabe que el recuerdo de la muerte de Lucius que él le ha evocado la dañado su frágil corazón de fría serpiente. Los besos que ambos comparten, las embestidas que realiza él dentro de ella, las caricias por todo el cuerpo del otro que ambos se reparten y las uñas que le clava Cissy en el momento que ambos llegan al orgasmo son el precedente al suave derrumbe que sufre el cuerpo de Severus sobre el cuerpo de Narcissa que tiene debajo.

— Lo necesitaba— le susurra la rubia a su amigo que le besa la sien suavemente

— Lo se, espero que te haya servido para poder paliar de alguna forma el dolor por el recuerdo de Lucius

— Parecemos dos idiotas leones— se queja la madre de Draco mientras a Severus le brota de su rostro una sonrisa socarrona

— También lo se

De lo que ninguno de los dos slytherin de la habitación se han dado cuenta es de que alguien ha presenciado su relación sexual, su momento de intentar curar heridas que llevan mucho tiempo abiertas y que es difícil que se puedan volver a cerrar alguna vez. Hermione Granger ha presenciado como Severus Snape besaba el perfecto cuerpo de Narcissa, como lo acariciaba y como la embestía lenta y suavemente, el movimiento que su fuerte espalda y su casi perfecto cuerpo realizaba al estar con esa mujer, el sudor que emanaba de ambos cuerpos.

Hermione no se esperaba que al volver a casa de su amigo podría encontrarse con semejante escena que la ha molestado y excitado a partes iguales. Ahora la castaña está de vuelta en su casa, intentando encontrarle sentido a todo lo que acaba de vivir.

— Mamá, Hugo me ha quitado mi cuento— se queja Rose ante una Hermione que no le hace demasiado caso a su hija

— Hugo dale a tu hermana lo que le has quitado— dice la morena de forma autómata a su hijo

Sev y Narcissa, Narcissa y Sev. Esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto, ya no le había gustado que se abrazaran de esa forma que habían hecho en la cocina como para que le gustase verlos haciendo eso. Sabía que la viuda de Lucius Malfoy era como una hermana para Severus pero los hermanos no hacen esas cosas, ella con Harry no se acuesta y la sola idea de mantener relaciones sexuales con su amigo le repugna. A su mente llega la imagen de la espalda, con las uñas clavadas de Narcissa por el placer, y el perfecto trasero de Severus todo sudados mientras éste embestía de una forma tremendamente delicada, ante tal recuerdo Hermione se excita de nuevo aunque enseguida piensa que realmente algo está mal con ella, ver a Sev como objeto sexual no está bien se reprocha a si misma la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts de su promoción.

**TBC...**

**Tercer capítulo y un poco de todo ha sucedido con Hermione y Severus, con la ayuda de Narcissa.**

— **lecaosma:** la amistad de Severus y Cissy es algo que a mi me encantaría tener con alguien, no por el sexo sino porque saben que se tienen ahí siempre uno al otro para lo que sea. Hermione quiere mucho a Sev, más de lo que ella se piensa aunque no lo descubre hasta que ve como Narcissa está de ligada emocionalmente a él. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **DrakeMalfoy:** me impresiona ver un comentario tuyo porque se lo poco dado que eres a dejarlos y porque tu historia me encanta y cuando me han dejado alguna vez personas a las que considero que tienen unas historias muy buenas pues me sorprende, no es porque seas vago ni nada por el estilo. Es normal que Ron te caiga tan mal porque a mi me cae así de mal como a ti xD. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **lyla:** siempre está bien que la historia deje intrigada a la gente, me alegra escucharlo. El saber que está bien narrado todo y bien hilado me hace feliz escucharlo porque es complicado lo de escribir en presente y pasado sin equivocarse en exceso. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Espero que os haya gustado, hasta el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

A Hermione Granger nunca le han gustado las cosas que no se pueden explicar de una forma teórica, las cosas que no tienen una respuesta determinada que memorizar, por lo tanto a la antigua gryffindor el estar pensando todo el tiempo en la imagen de Severus y Narcissa la está sacando de quicio.

— Cariño, ven conmigo a la cama y deja eso ya— escucha Hermione decir a su marido pelirrojo que le besa el cuello por detrás mientras sus manos se posan en sus caderas

— Severus mantiene relaciones sexuales con Narcissa Malfoy— suelta a su marido la que fue premio anual de Hogwarts

— Lo que hagan esas dos serpientes traicioneras no me importa en lo más mínimo y a ti tampoco debería hacerlo. Déjalos que ellos se envenenen juntos y nosotros vamos a disfrutar sin pensar en nada más aparte de que nos queremos y tenemos unos hijos preciosos

— Hoy no Ron, estoy cansada— dice Hermione separando a su marido de ella y ganándose una mirada enfadada de él

— Estoy harto de Snape, no le llegó con jodernos durante nuestros siete años en Hogwarts que encima ahora tiene que estar siempre entre nuestra pareja— se queja el pelirrojo sentándose en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera

— Deja de decir tonterías, Severus es mi amigo y es el que ha estado ahí cuando lo he necesitado. Él no se ha metido nunca en nuestra relación a pesar de que no te puede soportar, él es más hombre y más adulto que tú. Tu actitud al respecto es muy infantil y me tiene ya muy cansada— termina diciendo Hermione girándose y tumbándose en la cama queriendo dar por finalizada esa discusión que no tiene sentido pero que puede terminar dañando mucho a los dos

— A mi también me tiene cansado el que confíes más en él que en mi, tu marido, y perdona si no me gusta verte entre sus brazos cuando fracasáis en cualquier misión para capturar a los asesinos de tus padres— comienza a decir Ron— no me gusta que alguien de la calaña de Snape se relacione con mis hijos, no me gusta que otro hombre te toque y no me gusta que a ti te de igual lo que te digo con respecto a Snape.

— No me puedo creer que estés celoso de Severus— comenta Hermione girándose y mirando directamente el ceño fruncido de su marido

— Nunca estaría celoso de un idiota como ése, y no lo estaría porque ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se fijaría en alguien tan horrible; mira sino con quien se ha ido a acostar, con Narcissa Malfoy otra cruel serpiente

La castaña decide no contestar nada ante aquello, está cansada de discutir por un tema ante el cual sabe no llegarán a nada nuevo. Pocos minutos después mientras la mente de Hermione sigue rememorando el cuerpo desnudo y sudado de Severus, las caricias que sus manos repartían por todo el cuerpo de la rubia Malfoy, y como la trataba con una suavidad impresionante, los ronquidos de Ron se hacen presentes. Esa noche la gryffindor llega a la conclusión de que tiene que hablar con alguien respecto al tema, finalmente llega a la conclusión de que tiene que contarle a Draco su descubrimiento respecto a su madre y su padrino

Después de desayunar junto con sus hijos, Ron se ha ido antes a su trabajo como auror, Hermione se los lleva a ambos a la casa de su amigo rubio de slytherin. Al ser sábado por la mañana sabe que encontrará a Draco en casa junto con el pequeño Scorpius, a Luna no ya que debe de estar en la dirección de El Quiosquillo.

— Scorpius, Hugo y Rose han venido a jugar contigo— llama el rubio a su hijo que aparece contento y se lleva a los dos hermanos a jugar a su habitación con él — Vaya sorpresa verte por aquí Herm, ¿qué te pasa?

— ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo para venir a visitar a uno de mis mejores amigos?— pregunta inocentemente Hermione esperando engañar al rubio, cosa que no consigue

— Por que nos conocemos, solamente por eso. Suelta ya que te ha hecho esta vez la comadreja

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con el infantil de mi marido— sentencia la castaña— esto tiene que ver con Severus y tu madre

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos?— pregunta Draco extrañado

— Se acuestan juntos, mantienen relaciones sexuales— confiesa la mujer

— Lo sé— dice tranquilamente el slytherin— ¿qué problema hay con eso?— pregunta extrañado el hombre

— No entiendo como te puede parecer bien que tu madre se acueste con tu padrino

— Mira Hermione, se que mi padrino te importa mucho y que lo consideras casi como un padre pero hay algo que tienes que entender: Severus y mi madre se necesitan mutuamente. Mi padrino fue un gran apoyo tanto para mi madre como para mi cuando murió mi padre

— Por eso mismo lo digo, el que ambos se acuesten es manchar la memoria de tu padre— dice la castaña

— A lo que tú le llamas manchar la memoria de mi padre yo le llamo amistad a otros niveles, Severus ayudó y sigue ayudando a mi madre a niveles que la mayoría de la gente no entiende. Para ellos el acostarse no es nada más que intentar curar sus heridas, para ellos el mantener relaciones sexuales es lo que para ti un abrazo con Potter— confiesa Draco que sabe que su madre le ha contado a su padrino muchas cosas que a él nunca le contaría

— Yo quiero a Harry como un hermano y no pienso en acostarme con él, esa idea me revuelve el estómago

— No es lo mismo tu relación con Harry que la de mi madre con mi padrino. Vosotros siempre habéis estado juntos, erais el trío dorado: el salvador del mundo mágico, la comadreja pobretona y la sabelotodo.

— Gran resumen de Harry, Ron y mío

— Lo se, un slytherin y además Malfoy siempre hace y dice todo perfecto— bromea Draco— a lo que iba, vuestra amistad siempre ha sido perfecta incluso en cuarto año cuando tu marido se enfadó con Potter por lo del cáliz; en cambio la relación de mis padres con Severus ha tenido sus baches sobretodo durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, en su estancia como mortifagos se terminaron esas discrepancias y desde entonces han tenido una amistad propia de slytherins, apoyándose cuando se han necesitado sin intenciones de publicarlo en ninguna parte

— Siempre sois tan sigilosas vosotras las serpientes

— Y vosotros los leones tan obvios— comenta el slytherin de forma condescendiente enfadando un poco su amiga

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— pregunta Hermione

— Lo que quiero decirle a la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts de su promoción es que aun no se como se ha dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas

— ¿Y según tú como son?

Draco duda unos instantes si seguir o no, sabe que lo que va a decir a continuación va a cambiar irremediablemente la relación que Hermione tiene con su padrino. Como decirle que Severus está enamorado de ella y que sabe que a ella tampoco le es indiferente su padrino, eso es algo que el rey de las serpientes no sabe como decir a la mujer que tiene delante

— Las cosas son así: te importa mi padrino más de lo que debería hacerlo al estar casada, estás molesta de que mantenga relaciones sexuales con mi madre aunque quieras ocultar tus celos como un simple enfado porque Severus no te haya contado su vida sexual, y finalmente no te das cuenta de que mi padrino está enamorado de ti

Si ante las primeras dos declaraciones Hermione estaba completamente anonadada, la última la ha dejado sin palabras y sin capacidad de reaccionar

— Severus no está enamorado de mi ni yo de él, tampoco estoy celosa

— Mi padrino no me ha dicho que esté enamorado de ti pero se que lo está por como te mira, por como te cuida, por como sufre al verte con Weasley y por la forma en la que siempre te protege— comenta Draco— como buen slytherin esconde sus sentimientos a todo el mundo por miedo a ser rechazado, aunque mi madre seguramente sepa lo que él siente por ti— termina diciendo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros como no dándole importancia la dato

— Luna te está pegando sus ideas peregrinas— dice Hermione a Draco intentando no creer en lo que acaba de escuchar por boca de su amigo

— Piensa lo que quieras, yo te he dicho la verdad y entiendo que te resistas a creerla. Solamente te pido una cosa, no dañes a Severus porque te juro por mi hijo que no te lo perdonaré jamás y te puedo asegurar que mi madre si lo dañas no descansará hasta terminar contigo— aclara sin ningún tipo de tono amenazante en su voz el hombre

Los dos antiguos enemigos, y ahora buenos amigos, pasan unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Los gritos de Rose junto con las risas de Hugo y Scorpius hacen que ambos se levanten y se dirijan a la lujosa habitación del pequeño Malfoy Lovegood. A pesar de intentar no pensar en lo que Draco le ha confesado Hermione falla estrepitosamente; sus pensamientos van directamente de la frase Severus está enamorado de ti a la imagen de él embistiendo de una forma deliciosamente placentera a Narcissa, haciendo todavía más incomprensible todo. Hermione Granger piensa que su inteligente y brillante cerebro tras tantos años junto a su marido ha terminado por atrofiarse definitivamente.

**TBC...**

**Capitulo 4 ya terminado, me he propuesto el actualizar cada día porque al ser capítulos cortitos los escribo en poco tiempo.**

**Ahora a contestar los comentarios de mis tres lectores estrella xD**

— **lecaosma:** creo que cualquiera pensaría como nosotras respecto a tener una amistad así con alguien. Severus es un virtuoso en la intimidad cuando la ocasión lo necesita y el que Hermione se haya dado cuenta es algo que va tocando, que sepa lo que se está perdiendo por estar con Ron. No tardará mucho en suceder algo entre ellos, no después de la confesión que le ha hecho Draco en este capitulo. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **DrakeMalfoy:** sí, sí, Hermione se ha puesto celosilla y parece que no se ha dado cuenta aunque Draco se lo ha soltado todo a bocajarro para ver si espabila de una buena vez. Pues si que Severus lo está pasando peor aunque Herm eso de no tener todo bajo control la saque de sus casillas, y lo de acabar en la cama con Narcissa estaba claro xD. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

— **lyla: **me alegra volverte a sorprender xD. La cara de Hermione debe de haber sido un poema al ver semejante escena. Hermione tiene que darse cuenta del tipo de hombre que se está perdiendo y más viendo al hombre que tiene a su lado, que como bien dices no sabe lo que es tocar de una forma tan delicada a nadie y menos dándole tanto placer. Gracias por lo de que escribo genial pero no es para tanto, además que solamente lo hago por pasar el rato. Un saludo y gracias por el comentario.

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos mañana con el 5 espero.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Tras las verdades que Draco dijo a Hermione, la castaña no ha vuelto a ver o tener contacto con Severus, por mucho que el hombre de mirada negra haya intentado verla y hablar con ella. La estudiante más inteligente lleva seis días sin salir de casa, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden respecto a lo que está sintiendo.

— Herm, voy con los niños a casa de mis padres

— Dales recuerdos de mi parte y dile a Molly que mañana iré a La Madriguera para ayudarla con la fumigación de los duendes del jardín— dice Hermione a Ron que le da un suave beso en los labios— portaros bien en casa de los abuelos, niños— advierte la gryffindor a sus hijos que la miran con cara de angelitos asintiendo

La casa en silencio, perfecto para poder descansar e intentar no pensar en lo que ya la está desquiciando. Un baño con espuma y diversos tipos de jabones y sales hacen que Hermione se relaje, que se olvide de casi todo porque la imagen de Severus no se la puede quitar de la cabeza.

— Vete, vete ya— pide gritando la chica intentando que desaparezca de su cabeza esa imagen prohibida— déjame en paz

La puerta del baño se abre de repente, asustando a la dueña de la casa. Severus está allí con su varita en alto preparado para atacar a la persona o personas que han hecho gritar a su leona, pero al ver que no hay nadie la baja y mira con una cara de extrañeza máxima a la mujer.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Perfectamente— dice de forma cortante Hermione— ahora si haces el favor de salir para que pueda me pueda secar y cambiar

— Te he visto desnuda más veces— comenta suavemente Severus sin querer moverse del lugar hasta saber el motivo por el cual gritaba y por el que lo ha estado evitando durante casi una semana— ¿qué te pasa?

— A mi nada, ¿y a ti?— pregunta de nuevo Hermione a Severus saliendo de la bañera y enrollándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mojado

— No se de que me estás hablando

— Te vi con Narcissa manteniendo relaciones sexuales, Sev— comenta la mujer al pasar por el lado del pocionista que la coge por la muñeca impidiéndole que se marche

— ¿Y eso que importancia tiene?— pregunta suavemente el slytherin haciendo que la gryffindor lo mire directamente a los ojos y se pierda en ellos

Las miradas están conectadas, Hermione siente el deseo y la pasión emanando de los negros ojos del hombre al que hasta hace poco veía como una especie de padre protector y que ahora le despierta sus más bajos y placenteros instintos.

— A mi me importa mucho, no me gusta verte con ella— susurra la castaña acercándose al antiguo jefe de la casa de las serpientes, sabiendo que acaba de dar un paso cruzando una línea que nunca debería haber cruzado

— ¿Qué estás intentando decir, Hermione?— pregunta suavemente Severus acariciando su mejilla y acercándose más a ella, pegando su cuerpo al de la mujer que ama

— Lo que intento decirte es que estoy celosa, quiero ser yo la única que pueda sentirte dentro de mi— confiesa finalmente la valiente leona juntando sus labios con los de su Sev

El pocionista había soñado varias veces como sería el poder besar y sentir los labios de esa gran mujer pero nada se equipara a lo que está ahora sintiendo en su interior. El notar alrededor de su cuello los brazos de Hermione, el sentir su lengua pidiendo permiso para juntarse con la suya, son dos sensaciones que para un slytherin enamorado hasta las trancas solamente hacen que su fuego interno salga más a la luz, dejando de lado su habitual temperamento frío. El beso se rompe al necesitar ambos respirar, pero a pesar de que sus labios se separan sus cuerpos se quedan igual de juntos.

— Eres deliciosa— le susurra Severus a Hermione en su oído tras lo cual le muerde el lóbulo haciéndola temblar

Los labios del hombre van bajando lentamente por el bonito cuello de la mujer que al sentir la experta lengua de su acompañante lo único que puede hacer es gemir levemente. Ambos se han olvidado de que están en el baño de una mujer casada, lo único que les importa es el sentirse, sentir su piel contra la del otro. La túnica, la camisa y los pantalones del antiguo profesor desaparecen rápidamente, Hermione está ansiosa y muy necesitada de sentirlo, no puede pensar en nada más que no sea que Severus la haga suya

— Hermione ¿estás segura?— pregunta el pocionista aun arrodillado tras haber jugado con su lengua en el sexo de la castaña que estaba ya deseando sentirse marcada por su amigo, por su confidente y por su ahora amante

— Te necesito sentir dentro de mi Severus— pide desesperada la leona al ver la imagen de ambos reflejada en el espejo del baño

Severus tras esa frase decide dejarse llevar, hacer lo que ha deseado desde hace tanto tiempo: poseer a su Hermione. Primero empieza un vaivén lento de embestidas, el verse a si mismo reflejado y embistiendo a esa preciosa y brillante mujer hace que su cuerpo sea como un volcán ardiendo, nunca había sentido tal grado de calor emanando de su interior. Hermione perdiendo la cordura por él, es algo que Snape nunca se había llegado a imaginar.

— No puedo más— gime Hermione llegando al orgasmo al sentir como Severus se ha corrido dentro de ella

Una vez sus respiraciones se han tranquilizado, que las manos de antigua gryffindor se han desenroscado del cuello del slytherin, que éste ha dejado de repartir caricias por los senos de la mujer y que ambos ya han saciado parte de su pasión, a Hermione le entra el remordimiento por haber engañado de aquella forma a su marido.

— Esto no debería haber pasado, Sev

— Sabes tan bien como yo que lo deseabas, no te culpes Hermione— dice Severus mirando a la mujer que está con la mirada fija en el suelo— nadie tiene la culpa de nada

— He engañado a mi marido, uno de mis mejores amigos, esto no está bien. Esto que hemos hecho está mal

— Olvídate de Weasley por un momento y mírame— pide el hombre— te quiero Hermione Granger y aunque para ti haya sido una equivocación para mi ha sido algo realmente deseado, el poder poseerte en cuerpo y alma es algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo— confiesa Severus besando levemente los labios y el cuello de la leona que al sentir ese leve roce nota como su fuego interno vuelve a aflorar

— Tengo una familia, quiero a mi marido y a mis hijos

— Piensa en como te he hecho sentir, en lo que te han provocado mis besos, en lo que ambos nos necesitábamos para sentirnos completos, estamos creados para estar juntos

Una vez besados de nuevo esos labios, el pocionista sale del baño de la casa de su enamorada. Hermione, ahora de nuevo solamente tapada con una toalla, apoya su espalda contra la pared, por la cual va resbalando hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo con las piernas recogidas y sus brazos rodeándole las rodillas. La siempre fuerte y segura Hermione Jane Granger llora sin consuelo al sentirse completamente indefensa y desnuda emocionalmente. Al fundirse en un solo cuerpo con Severus se ha dado cuenta de que a pesar de querer a Ron muchísimo con él nunca ha sentido esa necesidad irrefrenable de ser poseída y de ser tocada. El haber mantenido una relación sexual y afectiva ha servido para que Hermione se haya dado cuenta que está enamorada de Severus Snape Prince.

**TBC...**

**Capitulo 5 con ya la relación sexual que no han podido resistir ninguno de los dos, Hermione ha cedido a sus impulsos y su corazón y no a su razón**

— **lecaosma:** efectivamente por fin Hermione descubrió que el agua moja y en este capítulo ya se mojó xD. Encararlo lo que se dice encararlo no del todo pero lo de pasar algo ya has visto que si. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **~_~ mia:** me alegra que te guste el fic. Lo de actualizar a diario ahora como estoy de vacaciones me es posible. Ya has visto lo que ha pasado cuando Hermione ha visto a Severus, que han acabado haciendo el amor en el baño y frente a un espejo xD. La amistad de Draco y Herm es una relación basada en la confianza. La relación que tiene Sev con Narcissa es mucho más que mantener relaciones sexuales, Cissy desea que Severus esté con Hermione porque no le gusta verlo sufrir. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Hasta mañana con el capitulo 6, está historia ya está llegando a su fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Ron Weasley sabe que algo le está pasando a su mujer, desde hace un mes no es la misma; su siempre cariñosa y alegre Hermione ahora está triste, fría y seria. El pelirrojo que siempre suele dar las culpas a Snape en esta ocasión no puede hacerlo ya que su mujer no lo ha visto ni ha querido contestar a sus cartas en todo ese tiempo.

— Harry, Ginny se que algo le pasa a Herm— comenta Ron a su hermana y su mejor amigo, y también cuñado

— ¿Has intentado hablar con ella sin enfadarte?— cuestiona la pelirroja a su hermano que sabe como se suele poner cuando discute con alguien

— He intentado de todo, creo que la estoy perdiendo— susurra Ron agachando la cabeza derrotado— ya no hacemos el amor, cuando la toco se aparta y no me puede mirar a los ojos más de cinco segundos seguidos, ella no es mi Hermione

— Hablaré con ella Ron, sabes que ella y yo siempre nos hemos contado todos— expone Harry quien conociendo a su amiga sabe que se siente culpable por algo que ha hecho

— Gracias amigo, seguro que a ti si que te cuenta lo que le pasa

Una vez que Harry presta su ayuda a su amigo, los tres adultos cambian de tema de conversación. El ir planeando las vacaciones de verano conjuntas y el criticar a sus jefes son los dos temas que ocupan a los tres ex gryffindors el resto de la tarde. Después de cenar todos juntos, los tres adultos y los cuatro niños, Ron se despide de su hermana, de sus sobrinos y de su amigo quien le dice que mañana a primera hora se pasará por su casa para hablar con Hermione

Y tras otra noche en la que la castaña evita todo contacto físico con su marido comienza otro nuevo día. Ron se levanta intentando no hacer ruido, intentando no despertar a su mujer aunque ésta no esté dormida porque no ha podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

— Me llevo a Rose y Hugo al Callejón Diagon, pasaremos la mañana en la tienda de mi hermano Fred

— No les compres demasiadas cucherías que después les duele la barriga— advierte Hermione levantándose de la cama y entrando en el baño

La antigua gryffindor sabe que no puede seguir así, que tiene que poner punto y final a la relación con su marido pero no es algo fácil de hacer, menos aun teniendo en cuenta que Ron es uno de sus mejores amigos. La estudiante más inteligente de su promoción tiene miedo a las consecuencias que sabe traerán su punto y final a su matrimonio, los Weasley le darán la espalda, Harry seguramente también lo haga al saber que ha engañado a Ron con Snape y el resto del mundo mágico la tomará por loca.

— Herm, ¿dónde estás?— escucha Hermione la voz de Harry preguntar

— Estoy en la habitación

Nada más entrar en la habitación la gryffindor sabe que su mejor amigo está allí para intentar saber que le pasa, seguramente Ron haya pedido su ayuda para poder ayudarla a superar el estado en el que ha estado durante el último mes, desde que se acostó con Severus

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunta el niño que vivió sentándose en la cama al lado de su amiga, sabiendo que ella conoce la razón por la que ha ido a verla

— Lo que pase entre Ron y yo es algo entre nosotros

— Lo se, pero me preocupa que estés mal porque eres mi mejor amiga. Nos conocemos desde los 11 años y tú siempre has estado ahí para mi, eres como mi hermana y lo sabes

— Tengo miedo Harry— confiesa Hermione abrazando a su amigo quien la rodea con sus brazos haciéndola sentir protegida

— ¿Qué pasa Herm?— pregunta suavemente el ojiverde acariciando el pelo de su amiga— sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, pase lo que pase siempre me tendrás a tu lado.

Después de unos segundos y tras un suspiro de rendición, la antigua gryffindor decide confesarle todo a su mejor amigo

— Estoy enamorada de otro, Harry. Quiero muchísimo a Ron, de verdad que sí pero ya no siento lo mismo que al principio

— Él está sufriendo mucho, tienes que decírselo

— No puedo, yo no se como planteárselo. Lo único que se es que no quiero hacerle más daño ni a él ni al hombre del que estoy enamorada

— ¿Quién es él?— pregunta Harry en un leve susurro, aunque se espera la respuesta que recibe

— Es Severus, estoy enamorada de Sev y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Cada noche deseo sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, tú no sabes lo que siento al notar su piel contra la mia, ni lo que me provocan mis caricias— termina de decir Hermione entre lágrimas dentro del abrazo protector de su amigo

— ¿Os habéis acostado?— cuestiona el ojiverde manteniendo el aire esperando escuchar una respuesta negativa aunque sepa que la respuesta de su amiga será afirmativa

— Sí, una vez. No fue planeado, él vino a preguntarme porque no contestaba a sus lechuzas y entonces todo pasó, nos dejamos llevar. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que estaba engañando a Ron pero no lo pude remediar, sus manos y todo él me hacía sentir viva, me hacía vibrar— narra sus sentimientos al respecto Hermione a su amigo que intenta mantenerse imparcial ante la noticia de que su mejor amiga haya engañado a su mejor amigo, y cuñado, con su antiguo profesor de pociones— se lo que estás pensando Harry, piensas que soy despreciable por hacerle esto a Ron pero te aseguro que yo no quería engañarlo

— No eres despreciable Herm, eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Tienes que tomar una decisión, se que es difícil pero ten en cuenta que me tendrás siempre a tu lado. Si decides dar otra oportunidad a Ron o si decides intentar algo con Snape siempre me tendrás a tu lado, no puedo decirte lo mismo de Ginny porque Ronald es su hermano pero...

— Lo se Harry, entiendo que Ginny quizás no me dirija la palabra durante un tiempo pero yo no he elegido enamorarme de Severus. Se que no entenderás que quiera a Sev, no lo entiendo ni yo pero es algo que no puedo evitar y que él tampoco puede. Él me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi, él siempre está ahí para mi, él me hace sentir que soy una mujer viva

— No sirve de nada que te lamentes y no actúes, somos los valientes gryffindors que afrontamos siempre todo sin miedo. Tienes que hablarlo con Ron, quizás al principio no lo entienda pero después de un tiempo comprenderá que es lo mejor para los dos y para vuestros hijos, no podéis estar juntos si tu ya no lo quieres y estás enamorado de otro hombre. Tienes que apostar por Severus, se que es un hombre valiente y que defiende con su vida lo que considera importante, él me defendió durante toda mi vida porque se lo prometió a mi madre— dice de forma imparcial Harry sabiendo lo complicado que tiene que estar siendo todo eso para su amiga, pero también sabiendo lo que aun le queda por sufrir a ella y a su amigo

El ojiverde separa a la castaña de su cuerpo. Harry ve como por los ojos de su amiga están rojos, como por sus mejillas caen lágrimas de un dolor y una lucha interna que la han estado consumiendo porque Hermione ha estado luchando entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, entre lo que debe hacer y lo que su corazón le pide que haga, en definitiva; entre Ron y Severus.

— Gracias Harry, por estar siempre ahi

— Para eso estamos los amigos Hermione— dice el ojiverde limpiándole con los pulgares las lágrimas que caen por las mejillas a su amiga— ahora me tengo que ir porque les prometí a Albus y James que les enseñaría algunos trucos y algunas jugadas de quidditch, desde pequeños ya les apasiona volar

— No se parecen a su tía entonces— bromea Hermione intentando sonreír

El ojiverde se marcha más aliviado de lo que llegó al ya saber que le pasa a la castaña, sabe que lo que pasará no será agradable para ninguno pero que es lo que tiene que pasar porque si Hermione no ama ya a Ron el seguir con él es una equivocación.

En casa de los Weasley-Granger, Herm está más tranquila al saber que su mejor amigo ha aceptado que ama a otra persona que no es su marido. Sabe que a Harry le ha dolido enterarse de que ha engañado a Ron pero también sabe que él ha aceptado sus acciones aunque no le hayan parecido las más correctos, el ojiverde no la juzga.

— Granger— dice una voz de mujer desde el salón de la casa, una voz que Hermione sabe perfectamente de quien es aunque le gustaría no saberlo

— Narcissa— devuelve el saludo la gryffindor a la mujer slytherin que está de pie en medio del salón mostrando de esta forma su perfecto porte Malfoy

— Severus no sabe que he venido a hablar contigo y espero que no lo sepa nunca. Vengo a hablar contigo sobre él

— Habla— dice de forma seca Hermione a la rubia

— Se que nos vistes manteniendo relaciones, se que tú hicistes el amor con él y ahora vengo a decirte solamente una cosa: si no quieres nada con él díselo y deja de dañarlo

— Eso es lo que te gustaría a ti, que te deje el camino libre para poderte acostar con él cuando quieras

— Gryffindor tenías que ser— dice Narcissa con pesar, sentándose en un cómodo sillón— mi amistad con Severus es algo que no tenga que hablar contigo, por lo tanto no lo voy a hacer. He venido a decirte que te decidas de una vez, espero por el bien de Severus que quieras algo con él porque sino la que estaré ahí para recomponer su frío corazón de buen slytherin seré yo, como siempre he estado ahí para él y como él lo ha estado para mi.

Sin esperar una respuesta de la dueña de la casa, Narcissa Malfoy se desaparece del lugar esperando que esa tonta pero valiente gryffindor luche por su amigo y confidente, que luche sin que le importen las consecuencias que pueda traer su decisión.

**TBC...**

**Capitulo 6 con tres conversaciones, la primera entre un desesperado Ron con su hermana y Harry, la segunda entre el ojiverde y Hermione, y la tercera entre la castaña y Narcissa**

— **lecaosma:** pues si que por fin ha pasado algo y lo de las complicaciones pues si pero más que nada internas para Hermione, porque se debate entre lo que es lo correcto y lo que desea ella. Una vez haya aceptado lo que quiere hacer pues ya las consecuencias darán un poco igual. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **lyla:** lo de actualizar cada día es algo que nunca había hecho y que me está gustando hacer porque se lo pesado que se hace el tener que esperar mucho para leer el siguiente capítulo. Por fin Herm se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Severus, a mi tampoco me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Ron porque nadie se merece estar en su situación. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Hasta mañana con el capitulo 7, está historia ya está llegando a su fin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Para Severus el haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione no fue fácil en absoluto, por dicho motivo el que ella tras eso lo ignore durante casi dos meses está logrando que el hombre de negra mirada esté pensando en aceptar la oferta de Narcissa: ir a conocer mundo juntos. Quizás no ame a su amiga y casi hermana pero la quiere muchísimo y Severus está comprobando que ella si que está ahí siempre cuando la necesita.

— Severus ¿estás listo?

— Sí, Cissy, ya nos podemos ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Scorpius. Espero que le guste el juego de pociones que le hemos comprado, si es como su padre seguro que será un virtuoso de este magnífico arte— explica Snape con su sonrisa de medio lado a su amiga que le devuelve la misma sonrisa

Con un gesto de galantería, típico de hombres slytherin, Severus tiende su brazo a la persona que siempre lo apoya, y los dos juntos desaparecen del lugar para aparecer frente a la casa de Draco y su familia. El rubio al ver a su madre la abraza y le da dos besos, después el heredero de los Malfoy abraza a su padrino que responde a ese gesto de cariño.

— Pasad, los demás invitados ya están aquí. Advierto que hay demasiado león por metro cuadrado aunque no creo que a ti padrino te importe la presencia de una leona en particular— comenta socarrón Draco a Severus dándole a entender que sabe lo que siente por Hermione

— Déjate de tonterías y vamos a ver al pequeño que hoy se hace un año más mayor

Los tres slytherin entran con su porte altivo y frío, madre e hijo se miran al entrar en el salón y ver como Severus mira a cierta castaña que está siendo abrazada por Ron aunque esa acción desprenda más que nada incomodidad. Antes de que ninguno de los dos recien llegados pueda decir nada, Scorpius seguido por Albus, James, Rose, Hugo y Teddy se acercan a ellos.

— Abuelos, habéis venido— dice el pequeño hijo de Draco

— No podíamos perdernos el ver como cada vez te haces más mayor y estás más cerca de entrar en slytherin— dice Narcissa ganándose una mala mirada de los gryffindors que están allí

Mientras abuela y nieto intercambiaban palabras, Severus se vio abordado por un grupo de 5 niños, futuros leones. Rose, la pequeña de su Hermione, tras mucha insistencia consigue que él le coja en brazos, a la niña le encanta estar con su tito Severus. El antiguo profesor de pociones no entiende como esos seis niños, contando con su nieto, pueden quererlo tanto con lo frío y lo poco que le gustan a él los niños.

— Mira mamá, ha venido el tío Severus— grita la niña intentando que su madre mirara hacia donde estaba ella

— Si los alumnos de Hogwarts te quisieran tanto padrino creo que te hubiera dado un ataque al corazón— bromea Draco invitando a todos los presentes, tanto niños como adultos, a tomar y coger lo que les apetezca

Para Hermione el ver a su hija agarrada al cuello de ese hombre que le ha dicho que está enamorado de ella es algo que le remueve algo en su interior. Harry al notar la dirección de la mirada de su amiga coloca una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo. Ron está hablando con su hermana pero también se fija en la mirada que su mujer le envía a su odiado antiguo profesor, ése que tiene a su hija enganchada a su cuello y a su hijo ocultándose en su capa junto con su sobrino Albus.

— Severus, ¿puedes venir un momento?

— Si esta princesa que me tiene agarrada me deja— dice el hombre a Narcissa que está en la puerta del salón— Rose, ¿me permites que vaya con Cissy a ver que quiere de mi?

La pequeña accede dejando libre al hombre que se levanta elegantemente pasando por el lado de Remus y Tonks que están con un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla. El hombre lobo saluda al que fue su colega con un leve gesto de cabeza que el devuelve de la misma forma.

El pocionista sigue a su rubia amiga hasta el exterior de la casa, lugar donde hay un gran campo verde donde olvidarse de todo y poder descansar la mente. Ambos se sientan en un pequeño banco que Luna construyó al comprar la casa, uno realmente cómodo.

— El estar rodeado de tanto gryffindor es algo que no soporto— comenta Narcissa apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hombre que rodea su espalda con uno de sus brazos

— Algunos no son tan malos, Potter es soportable y Granger también, hasta Lupin— comenta Severus mirando el cielo azul y sin nubes

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más le vas a dar a Granger para que te de una respuesta?— pregunta la rubia— lleva dos meses ya, ¿no crees que si no te ha dicho algo es porque su respuesta es un no?

— Estoy a punto de lograr capturar a los asesinos de sus padres, cuando lo haga si no me ha dicho nada me apartaré de su vida. Con Lily fue Potter y con Hermione es Weasley, quizás un asesino como yo no merezca ser feliz nunca

— No me vengas con tontos sentimientalismos, que eres slytherin y no un tonto gryffindor. Si esas dos tontas mujeres no han visto quien eres tú realmente demuestran la poca inteligencia que tienen, Lucius y tú realmente sois mucho mejor que Potter y Weasley

Narcissa no espera ni un segundo para juntar sus labios con los de Severus que responde como siempre hace cuando siente la boca de viuda de Lucius. Harry, Hermione y Draco que han salido para avisar a los dos mayores de que Scorpius ya va a abrir los regalos, se encuentran con la imagen que a la castaña haga que los celos le florezcan y soltándose del agarre del ojiverde se acerca a ese hombre que la vuelve loca.

— Bonita pareja de slytherins— ironiza Hermione frente a la "pareja" que rompe el beso

— Si es que Severus es demasiado hombre para juntarse con alguien que no sea de la mejor casa y yo no me junto con chusma, elijo lo mejor— comenta Cissy levantándose— Severus te espero dentro, aclara todo lo que tengas que aclarar con Granger

Con paso firme, la rubia mujer se dirige a la entrada de la casa donde con un gesto indica a su hijo y a Potter que entren, su amigo y la gryffindor tienen mucho que aclarar.

— Me dices que me quieres y a la mínima te estás restregando por todos lados con la señora Malfoy— lanza envenenadamente Hermione sentándose al lado de Severus

— He esperado dos meses para obtener una respuesta tuya, una que aun no tengo porque no quieres verme ni hablar conmigo— responde el pocionista— mira Hermione te amo pero no pienso esperar eternamente, si cuando dentro de menos de un mes haya logrado vengar la muerte de tus padres no tengo una respuesta me voy a ir con Narcissa, a olvidarnos todo nuestro pasado y comenzar una nueva vida

— Yo te quiero pero no puedo decirle a Ron que lo dejo para irme contigo— susurra la antigua leona sin mirar al profesor

— Entonces ya está todo dicho Hermione, si no quieres luchar por lo que tú y yo sabemos hay entre nosotros nada más me importa. Deseo que Weasley te haga feliz, que te pueda hacer disfrutar como lo hice yo— comenta Severus cogiendo la cara de la chica entre sus manos y besándola fuertemente

Y esa acción es el principio del fin, ya que la presencia Ron que nota como su corazón definitivamente se resquebraja mientras se le nubla la visión ante la furia que nace de su interior al ver como nada más y nada menos está besando en contra de su voluntad

— Suéltala, que te crees que haces degenerado pervertido— grita el pelirrojo fuera de si llegando hasta donde está su mujer y el antiguo mortífago que se separan

— No hago nada que ella no quiera Weasley

**TBC...**

**Capitulo 7 con celos por parte de Hermione y por parte de Ronald, si es que son como el perro del hortelano que ni comen ni dejan comer xD**

— **lecaosma:** no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Hermione en estos momentos porque le toca un papelón. Sobre lo de los niños pues tienes razón que papá es papá pero para ellos no tienen que cambiar las cosas tampoco. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **lyla:** si que es cierto que es bueno sentirse apoyada por los amigos aunque a veces no estén de acuerdo con lo que haces, eso es lo que le pasa a Harry que no le gusta lo que le ha hecho Herm a Ron pero al verla sufriendo pues la apoya. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **jansev: **no te preocupes por escribir en portugués que yo lo entiendo perfectamente. Me alegra que te guste el argumento de la historia y sobre lo de Hermione pues al final hará lo que su corazón le dicte. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **~_~ mia: **si que son valientes al hacerlo en su casa pero es que una vez el fuego entre ellos se encendió no se puede apagar a menos junten sus cuerpos, lo que vienen siendo un calentón del 15 xD. Sobre lo de escribir lo que siente Sev y Cissy pues algo así intento. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Hasta mañana con el capitulo 8, está historia ya está llegando a su fin.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Hermione está ante una de las escenas más complicadas de su vida, frente a si tiene a dos de los hombres más importantes, su marido y el hombre al cual ama. El pelirrojo está agarrando de la túnica al otro hombre que le reta con la mirada y el cual no tiene nada de miedo, es más, parece que realmente aquella escena le está gustando ya que por fin va a servir para obtener una respuesta que desea desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Weasley, suéltame o pégame— reta Severus a Ron que suelta su túnica y lo empuja como si fuera el peor de los despojos

— No te acerques nunca más a mi familia, no quiero verte cerca ni de mi mujer ni de mis hijos— advierte el pelirrojo rodeando con su brazo a Hermione y comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa donde está Ginny y Luna

— Ron— susurra Hermione parando y separándose un poco de su amigo— lo siento, de verdad que lo siento mucho. Nada de esto es culpa de Severus y mucho menos tuya, todo esto es culpa mía

Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento en que Hermione va a elegir lo que realmente siente. Tras cerrar los ojos y suspirar, abre su miel mirada y la enfoca a su amigo de la infancia, a su marido.

— Me he enamorado de Severus, no se como ha pasado pero ha pasado. He intentado no sentirlo, te lo aseguro, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te quiero mucho Ron y siempre te querré pero ahora mi corazón quiere Sev— confiesa la castaña esperando escuchar los reproches del pelirrojo, unos que no llegan

— ¿Os habéis acostado?

— No Weasley, ella le respeta demasiado como para hacerle algo así— miente Snape de una forma tremendamente convincente— se que ahora lo que quiere es matarme

— Eres un hijo de puta, Snape— dice Ron antes de darle un derechazo en la cara haciendo que Severus caiga para atrás, sin perder su sonrisa

Hermione al ver el golpe que recibe el pocionista corre hasta él para intentar ayudarlo.

— Gracias por mentir, por no decirle a Ron que nos hemos acostado— susurra la castaña en el oído de Severus al ayudarle a ponerse de pie

— Soy un caballero, nunca diría algo así y más sabiendo que puede dañarte a ti. Se que sigues queriendo mucho Weasley y que te hubiera hecho daño si se lo hubiera dicho porque no te gusta verlo sufrir— confiesa levemente Severus a la mujer que ama

Snape se dirige hacia la casa de su ahijado dejando fuera de la casa al matrimonio roto, sabiendo que deben de hablar y aclarar las cosas. En la puerta de entrada se encuentra con Ginny y con Luna, la Weasley lo mira con asco y la rubia con una mezcla de pena y comprensión.

— Voy a ver a Scorpius— comenta el antiguo jefe de slytherin al pasar por el lado de las dos mujeres

Al entrar en el salón, Rose se vuelve a enganchar en el cuello del pocionista desde donde ve como el pequeño Malfoy abre los regalos que le han comprado sus amigos. Mientras esto sucede dentro del hogar Malfoy-Lovegood, en el exterior Hermione se ha sentado con Ron para hablar.

— No lo entiendo Herm, yo te quiero y tenemos dos hijos

— Lo se Ron, todo esto ha sido muy complicado. Al principio no lo quería aceptar, después al aceptarlo no quería dar el paso, no quiero hacerte daño aunque se que te lo he hecho por mi indiferencia en estos últimos meses. Se que debería de habértelo dicho, pero no sabía como decirte que me había enamorado de Severus al tú odiarlo tanto— explica la que fue alumna más inteligente de su promoción en Hogwarts

— En estos momentos lo único que quiero es matar a ese grasiento murciélago— confiesa el pelirrojo apretando los puños intentando controlar la rabia y el coraje que le están carcomiendo por dentro— ahora mismo te mentiría si te dijera que no me duele que prefieras al grasiento antes que a mi o si te dijera que no te tengo asco— suelta abruptamente el hombre Weasley

— Lo se, se que me odias y estás en todo tu derecho a hacerlo aunque me gustaría que con el tiempo podamos volver a ser amigos como siempre lo hemos sido desde los 11 años. Yo te quiero Ron y te querré hasta el día que me muera, eso nunca lo dudes, además me has dado las dos cosas más preciosas que me has podido dar, nuestros hijos y es por ellos por los que te pido llevar las cosas civilizadamente

— Contéstame a una pregunta— susurra el pelirrojo

— La que quieras

— ¿Te hace feliz?— cuestiona Ron mirando con sus ojos azules directamente a los ojos miel de la castaña, unos ojos aguantando en los que se notan que están aguantando las lágrimas

— Sí, aunque con el resto sea siempre frío conmigo es diferente— confiesa Hermione con una leve sonrisa, abrazando a su marido que ahora si rompe a llorar como un niño pequeño

**TBC...**

**Capitulo 8 más corto de lo que pensaba pero más que nada es la continuación del anterior.**

— **jansev: **Lo de hacer una relación entre dos slytherin como Sev y Cissy es complicado y a la vez no, porque a la par que son muy fríos son personas y también tienen sentimientos. Hermione no se está comportando como una gryffindor porque es bastante complicada la situación que está viviendo la pobre mujer aunque dentro de lo que cabe no lo ha solucionado del todo mal. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **lecaosma:** tienes razón en que esa no era la forma de que Ronald se enterara pero a veces en esta vida las formas para enterarse de las cosas no son las mejores, son las que son, y en este caso ha pasado eso. Sobre lo de Hermione pues bueno que decir de ella, que tiene un papelón encima, porque no es algo de buen gusto que pase algo como lo que le sucede a ella, el estar casada y enamorarte de otra persona. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **Drake Malfoy: **si es que es lo que tiene esto de actualizar casi cada día que si faltas 4 días se te acumula luego para leer, a mi me lo vas a contar que siempre me pasan estas cosas xD. Se han pegado eh, bueno en verdad solamente ha sido Ron el que a pegado un derechazo a Severus que se lo tenía un poco merecido más que nada porque es un shock encontrarse una imagen como la que se ha encontrado el pelirrojo. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **~_~ mia: **toda la razón en que no es la mejor forma de enterarse de las cosas la forma que lo ha hecho Ronald pero el pobre no ha tenido suerte, aunque no me caiga bien a mi no me gustaría enterarme de que mi pareja me engaña de esa forma. Para terminar falta 1 capítulo y estoy pensando si aparte hacer un epílogo o no, ya veré. Lo de Severus y Narcissa es algo fácil de entender, ambos están solos y están ahí el uno para otro, ahora que Sev está con Herm le será fiel, Cissy sabe que ahora se tiene que apartar, como buena slytherin sabe lo que debe hacer para beneficiar a su amigo, al que aprecia y quiere. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Hasta mañana con el capitulo 9, último capítulo y ya veré si hago epílogo o no**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Han pasado ya tres semanas desde que el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione, uno de los más importantes del mundo mágico, se rompió. Al llegar de la fiesta del pequeño Scorpius, la castaña recogió gran parte de sus cosas para trasladarlas a casa de Severus y de esa forma lograr hacerle más fácil a su marido pelirrojo el superar la ruptura y el engaño sufrido, ya que el vivir ambos bajo el mismo techo después de todo iba a ser algo demasiado violento e incómodo para ambos. El tener que explicarle a sus pequeños hijos lo que estaba pasando fue lo más complicado

Flash back

— Hugo, Rose— llama Hermione a sus hijos para que se sienten con ella en el sofá del salón— tengo que deciros una cosa

— ¿Nos vamos de viaje?— pregunta el pequeño al ver la maleta de su madre al lado de la chimenea

— No cariño— niega la mujer a su hijo— veréis, papá y yo no vamos a vivir más juntos porque hay veces en la vida que las cosas cambian y eso es lo que me ha pasado a mi, que aunque siga queriendo muchísimo a vuestro padre mi corazón ahora es de Severus— intenta explicar de la forma más sencilla posible Hermione a sus hijos que se miran entre si antes de volver a mirarla a ella

— ¿Nos abandonas para irte a vivir con el tito Sev?— cuestiona Rose a punto de echarse a llorar— no quiero que te vayas, mami

— Os vendré a ver todos los días o si queréis podéis venir todos los días a casa de Severus, ya sabéis que él os quiere mucho. Ahora quiero que me prometáis una cosa vosotros dos— pide abrazando a sus hijos la gryffindor

— Lo que sea, mami— dicen los pequeños sin soltar el cuello de su madre

— Quiero que cuidéis de papá mucho a papá, que os portéis muy bien con él y que le deis mucho cariño porque lo necesita

— Lo prometemos mamá— vuelven a decir los dos hijos de Hermione

— Cuidaremos de papá y nos portaremos bien con él— dice Rose soltándose de los brazos de su madre y yendo a abrazar a su padre que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una triste sonrisa ante un final que nunca ha deseado

Hermione se levanta aun con Hugo abrazado a ella. El despedirse de esa forma como si no se fueran a volver a ver era algo que le estaba doliendo demasiado a la valiente leona. Tras unos pocos segundos más, la mujer besa la frente de sus dos hijos y da un rápido beso de despedida en los labios a Ron, él último que ambos compartirán.

Fin Flash Back

Desde aquella conversación con sus hijos han pasado tres semanas en las que cada día los ha ido a visitar o Harry los ha llevado a la casa de Severus. Ron no ha querido volver a verla, está aun intentando entender como se ha podido enamorar de Snape. Severus por su parte está tratándola de maravilla, nunca se hubiera podido imaginar que el que fuera jefe de la casa de las serpientes pudiera tratar a alguien de una forma tan gentil, como si fuera a romperse. Sus amigos la mayoría se habían posicionado de parte de su aun marido, y los Weasley al completo estaban apoyando a Ron aunque solamente Molly había decido odiarla, cosa que no le tenía en cuenta porque la castaña comprende como siente una madre respecto al sufrimiento de sus pequeños. Finalmente, los medios mágicos de comunicación llevan desde que se enteraron de su ruptura hablando y como no criticando a Severus, sacando su pasado mortífago y diciendo que todo era culpa suya por haber hechizado a una de las brujas más deseadas de la Gran Bretaña, algo que al pocionista no le presta la más mínima intención.

— Hermione— susurra Severus pegado a sus labios— deseo hacerte mía— sigue susurrando el slytherin besando el cuello de la mujer que gime levemente pero que a pesar de no querer separarse lo tiene que hacer ya que sus hijos están en el salón de la casa de su pareja

Intentando que se le baje la excitación que le ha hecho tener el hombre de ojos negros al tocarla y besarla como solo él lo sabe hacer. Si Hermione está excitada a Severus la erección se le nota perfectamente en sus pantalones negros al no llevar su habitual túnica negra.

— Será mejor que me vaya a mojar con un poco de agua fría al baño— comenta Snape haciendo que una sonrisa brote de los labios de la castaña

— Esta noche te recompensaré, cariño— dice socarronamente la castaña tras recuperar ya la compostura y partiendo hacia el salón donde sus hijos están jugando con unas pequeñas probetas que su tito les ha dejado

Para Severus el convivir con la mujer que ama es algo simplemente fantástico, a pesar de que no disfruta de la mayoría de personas con Hermione todo él es diferente. El poder besarla, poseerla cada noche, el ejercer de protector tanto con ella como con sus dos pequeños es algo que le gusta hacer, el poder por fin tener una nueva vida y el poder ser feliz lo hace sentir como alguien completamente un hombre nuevo. Desde que está conviviendo con su leona, Narcissa no ha querido estar demasiado por su casa, y las veces que la ha visto ha sido porque venía con el pequeño Scorpius; su amiga sabe que durante un tiempo tendrán que verse menos para que Hermione la vaya aceptando y deje de sentir esos celos porque ambos slytherin saben cual es y ha sido su lugar siempre.

Unos gritos hacen que Snape salga de sus pensamientos, con varita en mano baja corriendo al salón donde se encuentra con cuatro encapuchados apuntando a su Hermione y a los dos pequeños. Esas máscaras Severus las reconoce al instante, esos cuatro son los asesinos de los padres de su castaña, los que casi también la matan a ella unos meses atrás, y que ahora se han aparecido en su casa para aniquilarlos a los dos.

— Dejarla ir, a ella y a los niños— dice el pocionista al tiempo que lanza un expeliarmus a uno de los cuatro

— No te pega ser un caballero Snape, no a un mortífago como tú— dice el que parece ser el líder de la banda lanzándole un sectusempra que esquiva a duras penas el hombre de mirada negra

Hermione está mirando todo escondida desde detrás del sofá, con sus hijos tras de ella como señal de protección. A la mujer le encantaría ayudar a su pareja a poder matar a los asesinos de sus padres pero debe pensar en su hijo y en su hija, tiene que sacarlos de allí cuanto antes. En un momento que cruza la mirada miel con la negra de su Sev entiende que él va a hacer algunos hechizos para distraerlos y que ella pueda salir de allí hacia su dormitorio y desaparecerse en dirección a la casa de Harry que es donde se encuentra en el día de hoy su ex Ron.

— No saldréis de esta casa con vida— grita el antiguo jefe de slytherin lanzando un petrificus que falla y recibiendo un hechizo cortante que raja su camisa y le abre un profundo corte en el pectoral

Esa imagen de su pareja sangrando es la que ve la gryffindor que corre con sus hijos sin mirar más atrás y diciéndose que volverá a ayudarlo en pocos segundos. Una vez llega con sus pequeños al dormitorio desaparece y aparece frente a la puerta de la casa de Harry y Ginny, sin perder un segundo golpea a la puerta desesperadamente y segundos más tarde es su amigo ojiverde el que les abre para dejarlos entrar.

— Herm ¿qué pasa?— pregunta el salvador del mundo mágico abrazando a su mejor amiga que se intenta a soltar y que comienza a llorar

— Papá— gritan los niños al ver a Ron aparecer

— Mamá nos ha salvado, el tito está luchando con cuatro hombres malos que nos querían hacer daño— dice Rose siendo abrazada por Ginny

Los tres adultos miran a una Hermione que no está para dar ninguna explicación, no cuando cada segundo que pasa Severus está en peligro de muerte. La inteligente gryffindor se desaparece de la casa de su amigo y su cuñada, ahora que sus hijos están a salvo ella ya está lista para luchar y para por fin vengar la muerte de sus padres.

En la casa de su pareja, las cosas parecen en calma aunque en el salón todo esté destrozado. Quedan aun dos hombres de esa banda en pie, arrinconando a Severus contra la pared. Hermione sin pensárselo ni un segundo lanza un expeliarmus a uno de los dos que evita de forma increíble.

— Veo que está aquí la deliciosa leona, vente con nosotros y olvida a esta serpiente inmunda— comenta uno de los dos hombres con máscaras

Antes de que pueda decir nada más un Avada impacta contra él y cae de una forma rápida. El ahora único miembro de la banda que queda en pie no pierde el tiempo y envía un crucio a Hermione aunque ella nunca lo llega a sentir ya que Severus se interpone para proteger a la mujer que ama.

— Sev— dice la castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Termina con él, querida. Termina con los asesinos de tus padres— pide Snape cayendo inconsciente por el efecto del crucio que está sufriendo

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo, Hermione Jane Granger lanza el primer Avada de su vida para terminar de una vez la vendetta que juró ante la tumba de sus padres cuando un par de años atrás les arrebataron la vida.

Diez minutos más tarde aparecen en la casa Harry, Ron, Draco, Narcissa, Tonks y Remus. Los dos Malfoy se acercan a un Severus tumbado en la cama aun inconsciente; Harry y Ron se acercan a su llorosa amiga y ex, respectivamente, ante lo cual ella se lanza a los brazos de ambos

— Tres muertos y uno inconsciente— dice el hombre lobo a su mujer al hacer recuento de los cuatro hombres de la banda, a los que les quita las máscaras

El matrimonio Lupin-Tonks y Ron cargan con los cuatro cuerpos y los llevan al ministerio. Harry sigue apoyando a Hermione y los dos Malfoy siguen al lado de un Snape que está comenzando a despertar

— ¿Dónde está Hermione?— pregunta aun medio ido, solamente preocupado por ella

— Tú leona está con Potter, está intentando tranquilizarla— comenta Narcissa abrazando a su amigo feliz de que no haya muerto en esa emboscada que le han hecho en su casa

— Ya nos han contado que te has hecho el héroe interponiéndote en un crucio que no iba dirigido a ti. Estás hecho todo un sentimental— bromea Draco con su padrino que intenta levantarse pero que no puede debido al dolor que siente en el pecho por el profundo corte producido por un hechizo

— Cuando me recupere te demostraré lo sentimental que me he vuelto Dragón, quizás debas irte despidiendo de tu mujer y Scorpius

— Ni estar al borde de la muerte cambia ese humor agrio que tienes Severus— interviene Harry soltando a Hermione que se tumba al lado de su hombre y lo abraza

Los dos slytherin y el gryffindor al ver esa imagen deciden irse y dejarles intimidad a la pareja. La antigua leona llora mientras abraza fuertemente a ese hombre que la ha defendido tanto a ella como a sus hijos, poniendo su propia vida en peligro. El llanto de Hermione termina al escuchar un quejido salir de la boca de Severus

— Lo siento— se disculpa la mujer al notar que ha abrazado demasiado fuerte ese pecho dañado— voy a curarte esa herida que te han hecho por intentar distraerlos y dejarme escapar con mis hijos, algo que te tendré que agradecer otro día— comenta Hermione besando el ombligo de su pareja que ante el tacto de esos labios se enciende y ya le da igual tener el cuerpo dolorido o tener una importante herida abierta en el pecho

— No me tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que siempre te protegeré tanto a ti como a tus hijos, no me importa el riesgo que vaya a correr— confiesa Severus mientras siente un escozor al ser curado— te amo Hermione y te deseo ahora mismo con todo mi ser, deseo poder besarte, lamerte, saborearte y poseerte— va diciendo el pocionista situándose sobre su dama y bajando sus labios por su cuello, su pecho hasta llegar a su sexo

A pesar de que la leona al principio quiere negarse por precaución al estado físico de su pareja, al notar como su lengua la penetra se olvida de todo. Ni el haber sufrido un crucio puede hacer que Severus mantenga sus manos y su cuerpo lejos del de la mujer que ama, el poder sentirla bajo él lo excita, le hace sentir vivo y feliz, lo completa. Ambos, Severus y Hermione se dejan llevar y se unen en un solo ser, uniendo sus almas y sus cuerpos que se colapsan y llegan al éxtasis del orgasmo a la vez

— Te amo Sev— comenta Hermione intentando recuperar su respiración y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su hombre, quien la ha marcado como su mujer

— Yo también, Hermione, yo también— contesta el pocionista

La pareja cae dormida tras el ejercicio realizado, ambos tapados con una sábana negra y con el brazo de Severus rodeando el delicado cuerpo de la joven mujer. Esa es la imagen que se encuentra Ron al volver a la casa de su antiguo profesor, la imagen que hace ver y comprender por fin que su amiga, y antigua mujer, ha encontrado la felicidad

— Cuídala bien, Snape— susurra el pelirrojo al aire antes de salir del lugar para empezar una nueva vida y volver a encontrar el amor como lo ha hecho su Hermione.

**TBC...**

**Capitulo 9 y último de esta historia aunque vaya a haber un pequeño y corto epílogo.**

— **lecaosma: **pues si pobre Ron, al final me ha dado pena y todo creo que estoy empezando a cogerle cariño. No quería ser demasiado cruel con él y lo de poner que se enterara de que se habían acostado Severus y Hermione me parecía demasiado para el pobre hombre, así por lo menos no le duele tanto aunque duele igual. La reacción de los amigos pues la mayoría está de parte de Ron pero como también quieren a Hermione pues no se posicionan demasiado, al fin y al cabo esto son problemas de pareja. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **~_~ mia:** efectivamente Severus es todo un caballero y se comporta como tal con Hermione, porque podría haber dañado a Ron y no ha querido, solamente porque también dañaría a la mujer que ama. Al pelirrojo si que lo puse maduro porque aunque se que es un poco inconsciente hay que tener en cuenta que tiene dos hijos con Hermione y que tiene que pensar también en ellos. Lo de la historia que me propones me lo pensaré para hacerla en un futuro pero por el momento no que tengo bastantes que terminar antes de comenzar con otra larga. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **lyla: **la reacción de Ron es de alguien maduro con hijos y sabiendo que no puede matar al hombre que ama la madre de sus hijos aunque ganas no le falten, pero lo del puñetazo no se lo podía negar que el pobre además de cornudo no va a estar feliz y aceptarlo del todo bien. A Hermione no la hago sufrir más por ese tema, ha sufrido un poco por lo del ataque en casa de Severus pero nada más. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

— **jansev:** ciertamente a mi también me da pena que el fic esté llegando al final porque ha sido uno de los fics que más me ha gustado escribir aunque no haya sido uno de los que haya seguido más gente. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi forma de escribir y como relato la relación entre los slytherin, sobre lo de la escena de Draco y Hermione creo que fue una de las que menos me costó escribir y más me gustó como quedó. Gracias por el comentario y un saludo.

**Hasta mañana con el capitulo 10, el epílogo de esta historia.**


End file.
